The Surprise
by BrochelKlaine4Ever
Summary: Riker Lynch gets surprised by his wife, Selena. *Note: I am NOT talking about Selena Gomez. I have a sister named Selena. This was an imagine turned to a fanfic.*
1. The Surprise

Selena and Riker have been married for about six months but he's been gone on tour for about a month but she wasn't feeling well, so she didn't go with them and she still isn't feeling good now. Selena is on the way to her doctor to see why she's sick so much. _I'm so scared. I hope it's nothing really bad. I wish Riker was with me right now,_ Selena thinks as her phone starts to ring.

"Hello," she says picking up her phone without looking because the traffic was bad.

"Hey, babe." Riker says. Selena smiles cause the sound of his voice makes her melt.

"Hey, honey," she says.

"How are you? And are you on the way to the doctor?" He questioned her.

"I still feel the same, and yeah I'm on the way now. But I'm really scared." Selena says as she starts to cry, "I wish you were here with me."

"Babe, please don't cry. I wish I could be there too, believe me. Everything is going to be okay." Riker says calming her down.

"But what if it's not? What if something is really wrong?" She says.

"Then, I'll be on the next flight home and we will get through whatever it is together."

"You promise?" She asks.

"I promise"

"Ok. Well I'm here now, so I gotta go." Selena says more calm.

"Ok, call me as soon as you find anything out." He says.

"Ok, I will. I love you Riker."

"I love you too Selena." Riker says as she hangs up the phone. Selena goes in and waits for what seems like an eternity. Finally, they call her back and take her to the exam room. Doctor Bell comes in and asks her all kinds of questions.

"Well, Mrs. Lynch. I'm going to run a couple of tests and see what's going on. I'm going to need a urine and blood test." Doctor Bell says as he hands her a small clear cup, "The restroom is two doors down on the left. Bring this back to me when you're done." A few minutes later, Selena comes back and gives the doctor the cup. "Okay, now lets get a blood sample." The nurse pricks her finger and gets a sample and gives it to the doctor. "Hang tight. I'll be back in a few minutes with the results." He says. A few long minutes later the doctor comes back in. "Congratulations, Mrs. Lynch." Doctor Bell says.

"For what?" Selena asks confused.

"Well you're going to have a baby." He says

"Really? I'm PREGNANT!" She says shocked and ecstatic.

"Yes ma'am. Congratulations." Doctor Bell says. Selena goes to her car and leaves. As she leaves, she thinks, _how I am going to tell Riker, I can't tell him over the phone…I know I'll fly to where he is playing and surprise him. _She smiles of the thought as she calls Riker's mother, Stormie.

"Hello," Stormie says picking up the phone.

"Hey, Stormie. It's Selena." She says.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Stormie asks.

"I'm fine. Thanks. I just got done with my appointment with my doctor and I have some really big news for Riker that I don't want to tell him over the phone. Do you think you can help me surprise him tonight?" Selena asks.

"Sure. What's the news?" Stormie asks.

"I'm not telling anyone until I have told Riker. Plus, you will be there when I tell him the news." Selena says.

"Oh, so this is a surprise for everyone, but mainly for Riker." Stormie says.

"Basically. Is that okay? Can you wait to find out?" Selena replied.

"Yeah, I can wait." Stormie implied.

"Thanks." Selena exclaimed.

"No problem. You know you call me mom, you know that right?" Stormie says.

"I know, but I have only been married to Riker for six months. I haven't gotten to the point of that yet." Selena says.

"Well whenever you're ready to call me mom. I will gladly call you my second daughter." Stormie said.

"Is it okay if I come over and you help me plan the surprise?" Selena asked.

"Of course. See you in a few?" Stormie said.

"See ya in a few." She replied back. Selena hung up the phone just as she pulled into the Lynches driveway. She gets out of the car and just as she was about to ring the doorbell, Stormie opens the door. "Hey, Selena."

"Hey, Stormie. Can I come in?" Selena interrogated.

"Yes. Of course." Stormie exclaimed. Selena and Stormie walk into the kitchen. "So I called Mark and told him everything and he wants in the surprise."

"Okay, so here is what I thinking that we do. We fly out to where they are, have Mark pick us up and take us to the bus, wait there and surprise him there with the news. Good plan?" Selena said.

"That plan is what I'm thinking we should do. Great idea." Stormie agreed. "I will call Mark and tell him the plan."

"And I'll buy the plane tickets." Selena said. Just as Stormie got off the phone with Mark, Selena just finished purchasing the plane tickets. "Just got the tickets. We leave in about three hours. We need to pack whatever we need and book it." Selena said.

"Gotcha. I'll stay here and pack my suitcase while you go next door and pack. Once we're done packing, we will get in your car, and make it to the airport." Stormie said. About an hour later, Stormie and Selena double checked everything and left. They made it to the airport in about thirty minutes. "We have about two and a half hours to kill. What do you want to do?" Stormie asked Selena.

"Well, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten at all today." Selena said as her stomach growled.

"Great idea. What do you want here?" Stormie asked.

"Well, something healthy and quick. Is there a Subway in here?" Selena asked Stormie.

"Yeah, it's right over there." Stormie replied.

"Great. Let's go." Selena exclaimed. Just as Selena and Stormie finished eating, Selena ran to the restroom holding her stomach. Stormie went to go check up on her.

"Selena, sweetheart? Are you okay? Will you be able to get on the plane?" Stormie asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay, and yes I will be able to get on the plane. Sorry to concern you Stormie. I just have a virus." Selena said trying not spoil her surprise.

"Are you sure you can handle this plane ride." Stormie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You don't have to be concerned about me. I can take care of myself." Selena exclaimed.

"Ok, we have about an hour until we board the plane. What else do you want to do, Selena?"

"Well, I need to call my parents and my sisters and tell them where I'm going to be, except for Shelby. She is with Ross so she will be there when ya'll find out the news." Selena replied.

"Okay. Do you need to go somewhere to talk privately?" Stormie questioned.

"Yes, actually. I'll be back in a few minutes." Selena said heading off to call her mom.

"Hello." Selena's mom says answering the phone.

"Hey, momma. How you and daddy?" Selena asks.

"We're good. What about you?" Her mom asks.

"I'm good, but I have something to tell you." Selena says.

"Is it good or bad news?"

"It's good. Is Daddy home?" Selena asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause I want to tell both of you this at the same time."

"Ok. I'll put on you speaker. Hang on." She says as she calls Selena's dad in the room.

"You both there?"

"Yeah, we're here." Her dad answers.

"Hey dad," Selena says.

"Hey sweety. What do you want to tell us?" He asks.

"Well you have to promise me not to tell anyone in the family, because I don't them know yet."

"We promise." They say in unison.

"Okay, I went to the doctor this morning because I have been sick for awhile, and I couldn't go with Riker because of it. The doctor took some tests, and they came back saying that I'm pregnant. I haven't told Riker yet, but I'm going to Michigan to surprise him with the news. Hello, are you there?" Selena said.

"Yeah, we're here. Are you sure?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"We'll, we're happy for the both of you. Have you told your sisters yet?"

"No, do you mind telling Stacey and Samantha for me? Shelby is with Ross, so she will find out when I tell Riker."

"Yeah, we will tell them. Are you going to be able to come home at all during the pregnancy?"

"I'm not sure. I will tell you once I find out about anything."

"Okay. Good luck with surprising Riker, Shelby, and the others."

"Thanks. Only tell Stacey and Samantha, please. Make sure to tell them not to tell the family, and you can tell Papa the news and tell him not to tell anyone in the family."

"Ok, we will make sure not to tell anyone but those three. Love you. See you soon, and if you can't come home, take pictures and send them to us."

"Okay, I will. Love you too." Selena said ending the call. Just as she put the phone back in her purse she heard them call for her plane to board. She met up with Stormie just before boarding the plane.

"Everything okay?" Stormie asked.

"Yeah. Let's talk about everything on the plane. K?" Selena replied.

"Okay. That's fine." Stormie answered back. Just as they took their seats and buckled up, they took off.

"So, did you call Mark and tell him that we are on the way?" Selena asked.

"Yes, he is already waiting."

"Okay." Selena said.

"We should be in Michigan in about an hour or two. So sit back and relax." Stormie told Selena. Just like Stormie said they were there in an hour. Mark was already there waiting for them by the doors.

"They just took the stage, so we have about hour or two to get you there." Mark said.

"Okay good." Selena and Stormie said in unison as they got in Mark's car. Selena, Stormie, and Mark were there just as R5 finished their second to last song. They quietly snuck Selena on the bus without anyone knowing. R5 finished just as Selena got settled on the bus. Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff, Ross, and Shelby enter the bus first, and Riker is last to come in. As soon as Riker sees Selena he grabs her and hugs and kisses her.

"What are you doing here Sel?" Riker asked concerned and ecstatic to see her.

"I have something to tell everyone in here, but it's more of a surprise for Riker and Shelby." Selena said as everyone paid attention to her.

"Ok." Riker and Shelby say in unison. Riker was nervous because he lost all of his color in his face. Shelby didn't have any idea what was going on.

"You might want to sit down for this." Selena said as she sits down and Riker and Shelby follow.

"Well, what is it?" Riker says.

"Well…I'm…We are…"Selena studders trying to find the right way to say the news.

"Just say it." Riker says.

"Ok…We're going to have a baby!" Selena blurts out.

"Are you serious?" Riker shouts while Shelby sits there in shock.

"Yep. You're not mad?" Selena asked worried.

"Why would I be mad? Our family is growing. I'm so happy." Riker says as his eyes light up and the color comes back in face.

"Okay. I think your mom figured it out when I went to the restroom to throw up in the airport." Selena says looking Stormie's way.

"I did. I just didn't want to tell you that I figured it out. I kept it secret, because if I told everyone else, Riker would've figured it out." Stormie said.

"And I thank you for that." Selena replied back.

"Your welcome. Uh, Selena. I think you might want to check up on Shelby. She hasn't said anything yet. She's in shock." Stormie told Selena. Selena looked at Shelby, who lost all color in her face.

"Shelby, look at me. Shelby, are you okay?" Selena looked at her sister concerned. Shelby got up and ran out of the bus. She looked at Ross who is confused at what's going on with Shelby. "I'll go talk to her, Ross. You stay here." Selena stated as she left the bus. "Shelby, stop. Let me talk to you. Look at me." Selena yelling at Shelby.

"Look, Sel. I'm happy for you and Riker. I'm happy that I'm going to be an aunt. I really am." Shelby said sitting on the ground crying.

"Then, what's the problem Shel?" Selena replied sitting next to Shelby.

"I don't think Ross wants to be with me anymore." Shelby stated.

"What makes you think that? He loves you." Selena said.

"I know that. It's just the way he's been acting around me lately. He hasn't talked me. He always has something to do. I know he's touring and everything. When he's on a break, not supposed to do anything, he busy planning other things. I think he's cheating on me or something." Shelby said as tears start to flow from her eyes.

"I don't think he's cheating on you. He's probably planning something special like a date or party for you. He loves you to the moon and back. If he ever cheated on you, do you think that he would tell you? I think he would. He's an honest, respectful, trustworthy man. He's a looker too." Selena said.

"You really think so?" Shelby exclaimed.

"Yes. Now let's go back to that bus and celebrate my good news, Aunt Shelby." Selena said sarcastically.

"Hahaha. That sounds weird. Let me help you up." Shelby said as she helped Selena up. Both girls headed back to the bus.

"There they are?" Rocky said.

"Hey." Shelby and Selena said in unison as they headed in different directions. Riker hugs and kisses Selena passionately then pulls away and looks in her eyes and says, "Selena, I love you so much."

"Yeah I know. That's how I got pregnant." She says as Riker laughs and puts his hand on her belly and starts to cry.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy." Riker said as Selena is wiping tears from his face.

"You're going to be a GREAT daddy." Selena said reassuring as she kisses and whisper to her husband, "I love you!"

"I love you more." Riker whispers back.


	2. The Delivery

Selena has been on tour with her sister Shelby, her parents-in-law Mark and Stormie Lynch, and R5 for about seven months now. R5 has two more shows to do and then everyone will be home. "I can't believe I'm eight months along already." Selena exclaimed.

"Yep, just think in a few weeks, we'll be holding the baby in our arms." Riker replied.

"I can't wait to meet him or her." Selena said.

"I can't wait either!" Mark stated.

"I still can't believe my baby is going to be a daddy." Stormie says as she hugs Riker.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore," Riker states laughing.

"I know, but you'll always be my baby." Stormie replied.

"Ok, everyone we're at the hotel." Mark said pulling into the Holiday Inn parking lot. Everyone checks in, heads to their rooms, and go to bed because R5 have early morning interviews the next day. Selena and Riker get their own room. Shelby and Rydel get their own room. Stormie and Mark have their own room, and Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland, and Ross share the last room. Selena wakes up at about two o'clock in the morning with pain in her stomach. She wasn't worried about it, because she has had before and it just went away. Selena sat up leaned up against the wall listening to Riker snore for awhile, but the pain kept getting worse. _Should I wake him up?_ Selena thinks. _Nah, I can't be in labor, I'm only eight months along and my water hasn't even broken yet…_Then all of sudden she's soaking wet and so is the bed. She puts a hand on Riker and starts shaking him. "Riker, wake up!" Selena said.

"Just five more minutes," Riker mumbles.

"My water just broke," Selena replies as Riker jumps out of bed.

"WHAT! You're in labor?" Riker questioned.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" Selena yells grimacing and holding her stomach because of a contraction.

"Ok, I believe you!" Riker says getting dressed really fast and calling the front desk.

"Holiday Inn, this is Ava. How may I help you?" the desk clerk replied.

"Yes this is room 230, how far is the closest hospital?"

"It's about thirty minutes from here. May I help you with anything else?" Ava replied.

"Yes, can you call 9-1-1 please? My wife is in labor," Riker said, "thank you." He hangs up the phone. "Ok, babe, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back.

"WHAT!? You're just going to leave me here?" Selena said as Riker leaves the room to get his parents. He pounds on his parent's room door as yells "OPEN UP!"

"Good grief son, do you know what time it is?" Mark replies answering the door.

"Yeah, but Selena's in labor. I need mom." Riker answering his dad.

"Well, what are we standing here for? Let's go." Stormie exclaims as all three run back to Selena.

"Are you ok?" Riker asks Selena.

"I am now that you are here." Selena replies back.

"It's going to be okay babe. Just take deep breathes." Riker answers.

"Ok, sweetie, how far apart are your contractions?" Stormie interrogated Selena.

"Uh, ten minutes." Selena said holding her stomach.

"Riker how far is the closest hospital?" Stormie asked.

"Thirty minutes from here."

"There's no way she'll make it to the hospital. This baby is coming now." Stormie said.

"Are you sure, mom?"

"Sweetie, I've had five children. Yes, I'm sure. Mark go get a towel to wrap the baby in. Riker go get your sister and Shelby, I'm going to need their help." Stormie demanded.

"Ok." Riker replied as Selena squeezes his hand harder and looks him in the eyes and says, "No, please stay here with me!"

"Ok, I'm not going anywhere." He replies kissing Selena's head.

"I'll get them." Mark stated. A few minutes he's back with Rydel and Shelby.

"Delly, I need you to help your dad clean the baby off after it's born. Ok?" Stormie told Rydel.

"Ok." Rydel answered.

"Shelby and Riker, I need you to help Selena push this baby out." Stormie told them.

"Ok. We've got it." They said in unison.

"Selena, are you ready?" Stormie questioned her. Selena looked at Riker and smiled.

"Yes." Selena screamed.

"You've got this, Selena." Shelby told her sister. A few minutes later everybody hears the baby cry.

"Congratulations, you two. You have a healthy, beautiful baby girl." Stormie said.

"Yes, finally another girl in the family." Rydel said as Riker laughs as Mark and Rydel take the baby and give her a bath.

"You were amazing. Great job sweetheart." Riker told his wife.

"Well, I couldn't have done without you." Selena told Riker as he smiles and kisses her. "Now go video our daughters first bath."

"Yes, ma'am." Riker commented back.

"I love you Selena. You did great. You and Riker are going to be great parents. I know it. Do you want me to go get the others?" Shelby told her sister as she kissed her head.

"I love you too. You are going to be a great mother one day too. Yeah, can you go get them please? When you get back with the others you are going to be the first one to hold her after Riker and I hold her." Selena replied.

"Thank you." Shelby said as she opened the door just as two men were about to knock on the door. "Oh, hello."

"Hello, I'm Nathan and this is Austin. We're the paramedics. We got a phone call saying that someone in the hotel in this exact room is in labor." Nathan said.

"Well, I'm Shelby. My sister already had the baby. Her father-in-law and sister-in-law are giving the baby a bath, and her husband is to the tending to the baby as well. Would you like see my sister?" Shelby told the paramedics.

"Yes. Would you mind getting the father of the baby as well?" Austin said.

"Yes, right this way." Shelby replied. "One moment." She said as she went to go get Riker. A few minutes later Shelby returns with Riker.

"Hello, I'm Riker Lynch, and this is my wife Selena. My sister-in-law told me that you are the paramedics." He said.

"Yes. I'm Nathan and this is Austin. We need to your wife right this minute." Nathan said following Riker to Selena.

"Right this way please." Riker replied.

"Hello, ma'am. How are you feeling?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine." Selena said.

"Ma'am we need to get you and your baby to the hospital." Austin exclaimed. Mark and Rydel came out of the bathroom and handed the baby to Selena. "Can my husband come in the ambulance with me and the baby? Selena asked.

"Yes, he can." The paramedics said in unison.

"I'll get the others and we'll meet you at the hospital. Mark and Stormie do you mind waiting for us?" Shelby replied.

"We don't mind." They said in unison as Shelby headed to the boys room and woke them up. A few minutes later everyone has loaded the luggage and headed to the hospital.

"I need to call my parents and my other sisters and tell them the news." Shelby said.

"Ok, sweetheart. Go ahead and call them." Stormie said as they stopped at a red light.

"Thank you." Shelby said as she got her phone out and dialed her mom's number.

"Hello," Her mom said answering the phone.

"Hey, momma. It's Shelby. I have some news about Selena."

"Is she okay?" Her mom asked.

"First, can you put the phone on speaker and wake up daddy up?"

"Yeah, hang on." Her mom said as she put the speaker on and woke her dad up. "Ok, go ahead."

"Selena is fine. She is on the way to the hospital. She had the baby in the hotel."

"Where are ya'll? What hospital?" Her mom asked.

"We are in New Orleans and it's the Tulane Medical Center."

"Ok. We will call Stacey and Samantha and tell them. We will bring both of them. Tell Selena we are on the way, and that we're proud of her." Her mom said.

"Oh, we were going to throw her baby shower tomorrow, but she delivered the baby this morning at 2:30. So if you could you bring a gift. Oh, it's a girl."

"Ok. We will. Do you know the name yet?" Her dad replied.

"No, not yet. I'll let you know what it is when I find out."

"We'll let you go. Love you."

"Ok. Love you too." Shelby said as she hung up the phone. "Everything is handled. My parents are going to call my other two sisters and bring them and her baby shower gift." Shelby told everyone.

"Okay." Mark replied as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. They met Riker in the waiting room. He led to Selena's room. "Have you figured out a name yet?" Mark asked quietly as they entered the room.

"No, we haven't." Riker whispered because Selena was asleep. "We'll talk names when she's awake."

"I called my parents and they are going to pick up my sisters and bring a baby shower gift and head over here." Shelby told Riker.

"Ok. Thank you." Riker said.

"Can I hold my niece?" Shelby asked as she washed her hands.

"Yes, you can." Riker replied picking up the baby and handing Shelby the beautiful and healthy baby girl.

"Thank you. Did the doctors say she was healthy? Nothing wrong with her?" Shelby asked her brother-in-law.

"Yea. She is healthy and she looks like her mother." Riker replied.

"Yea, she does. She is going to have those curls like her mother, but the color of her father's hair." Shelby said kissing her niece.

"Oh definitely." Selena said waking up.

"Oh hey. We just got here. I called momma and they are the way with Stacey and Sam. How are you feeling?" Shelby asked her sister.

"I'm fine. Thank you for calling them."

"So how about that name?" Shelby suggested.

"Oh yeah. Thank you for that." Riker and Selena said in unison. "Well, because we both love music, her first name can be Melody and Stormie for the middle name since mom delivered her." Riker said.

"Perfect." Selena said. Ross handed Shelby her phone and texted her parents them the name.

"I just texted momma and daddy the name of the baby." Shelby told them.

"Thank you." Riker and Selena said in unison.

"Welcome to the world Melody Stormie Lynch." Shelby said as she kissed her niece on the head as the baby's eyes opened for the first time. "Hello, I'm your Aunt Shelby. There is your Uncle Ross, Uncle Ryland, Uncle Rocky, Uncle Ratliff, Aunt Rydel, Grandpa and Grandma Lynch, and there's your Momma and Daddy. You are coming into this world with so much love and so much family. Just wait until your Aunt Stacey, Aunt Samantha, Grandpa and Grandma Sharp get here." Shelby said to Melody handing her to Ross.

"Hello, little one." Ross said to his niece. "It's nice to officially meet you. You are going to be loved so much. Not just by your parents, but also by all your aunts, uncles, and grandparents." Ross smiled with tears in his eyes handing her to Rocky.

"Hello, Melody. It's your Uncle Rocky. You are going to be something special. You are going to be so talented just wait." Rocky finished handing her to Ryland.

"Hello, mini Selena. It's Uncle Ryland. You are going to go far. You are going to achieve in so many things. Trust me." Ryland crying over how beautiful his niece is and handing her to Ratliff.

"Hello, Melody. It's your Uncle Ratliff. I'm going to teach you how to play the drums. Shh…don't tell your father." Ratliff said handing her to Rydel.

"Welcome to the world Melody. It's your Aunt Rydel. I'm going to spoil you. You know I helped deliver you." Rydel said handing the baby to Mark.

"Hello, angel. It's Grandpa Lynch. You are going to grow up to be beautiful and strong just like your mother." Mark said handing her to Stormie.

"Hello, sweetpea. It's Grandma Lynch. You know you're named after me, because I delivered you. You are something special to all of us. You are going to grow up being loved, supported, and strong-willed. You other aunts and grandparents are going to be here soon. I love you already and you just got here." Stormie finished handing Riker his daughter.

"Hello, my beautiful daughter. It's daddy. It's true, you know. Everything they said to you is so true, well except for what Ratliff said about you learning the drums. It's going to be the bass," Riker said as everyone laughed at his comment. "You are so beautiful, so special, and so loved just like your mother." Riker said as tears start to flow from his eyes handing the baby to Selena.

"Hello, my little Melody. It's momma. Everything about you screams me. You look like me. You are going to have the curls like me. You are going to smile like me. And you are going to have my charm. The only things that scream your father are your beautiful brown eyes, and your talent and charisma is going to be something that comes from your father. Not only are you going to be loved, you are going to be something special. You and your father are everything in the world to me. I love you Melody Stormie Lynch and you just got here." Selena said through tears and smiles. Just has she finished talking to her daughter Selena's parents and other two sisters came in the room.

"Oh, Selena. She is so beautiful. Can I hold her?" Samantha asked.

"Of course." Selena replied as she handed Melody to Samantha.

"Wow. I have a niece. It's your Aunt Samantha. That feels so weird coming out of my mouth, but I'm going to love hearing that. You are so beautiful. You are going to look so much like your mother. I can already tell. You are going to be blonde from your father and your Aunt Shelby." Samantha said her niece as she handed the baby to Stacey.

"Hello, mini Selena. It's your Aunt Stacey. Everything about you is special. You might be small and new to this world, but you are going to go far." Stacey said through sobs handing her niece to Selena's dad, William.

"Well, I'm a grandpa. I'm your Grandpa Sharp. You are going to go far in school and in life. I will always be here and have stories for you. I love you even though you just got here." William told his new grandbaby handing her to Selena's mom, Rhonda.

"Hello, my little new grandbaby. I'm your Grandma Sharp. You are actually here in my arms. My baby has a baby. I'm going to tell you this. You are special to everyone here. You are loved by everybody here. You are going to be protected by everyone here. Trust me. You have a very amazing and beautiful mother and a very handsome and loving father." Rhonda said handing Melody back to Riker. "Ya'll are going to be great."

"Thanks. You have done an amazing job raising a very special woman. She is already a great mother, and you are great mother also." Riker told his mother-in-law.

"Thank you Riker. Your parents have raised you to be a very loyal and loving young man that you have become today. I mean you're a father. You're a husband. You provide for both of the girls. I thank you for that." Rhonda replied. "Get some sleep; because once you bring that baby home, you won't get any. Trust me, and I had three in diapers."

"Really? Who?" Riker questioned.

"Well, I had the twins, Stacey and Shelby and fifteen months later Selena, and William was in the military at the time. I was very busy with Samantha, who was four, and then the twins and Selena. You can imagine I never slept."

"Wow, you were busy. And they all turned out amazing. My sisters-in-law were raised right, by the right parents."

"Now, if you and Selena need help with Melody. Just ask your parents and William and me okay. We've been through the same thing."

"We will. Thank you for that."

"No problem. We have to go; we will see ya'll when you come visit." Rhonda said as she kissed Selena and Shelby, hugged Riker, and held Melody. "See you soon."

"You too. Oh, thank you for the gift." Riker replied.

"No problem. Hope you like it." Stacey said as they were leaving.

"Have you filled out the paperwork for the baby, Riker?" Selena asked.

"I'm about to go do that. And I'll ask when we can leave."

"Ok, thank you." Selena said as Riker headed out to fill out the paperwork. A few minutes later Riker comes back into the room.

"Paperwork is all done, and they said that we can leave today at noon." Riker told his wife.

"Ok. Thank you." Selena said closing her eyes to sleep. Selena woke up with a jump.

"Selena, it's time to go." Ross said.

"How long was I out?" Selena interrogated.

"About 9 hours. You slept for a long time, but you needed it. You had a long night." Ross exclaimed.

"Where's Riker? And what happened while I was asleep?"

"Well, we went to that interview, but we cut it short because of you. Riker unwrapped all the baby shower gifts, put them in the car, and now he is trying to get the car seat in the tour bus." Ross explained.

"Why the tour bus?"

"Because there is no other car. We have two more shows and then go home. My brothers, sister and I all talked while you were out. We decided to let you and Riker get settled with the baby before we go on another tour." Ross said.

"Thank you." Selena said just as Riker walked in with the nurse.

"You're awake. It's time to go. Ready?"

"Not yet. Let me get changed and I'll be ready." Selena said with sleep in her eyes.

"Ok." Riker said helping Selena out of the bed. A few minutes later Selena is in the wheelchair holding Melody and getting pushed to the entrance.

"Have a good day." The nurse said waiting for Selena to get up.

"You too." Selena smiled back to the nurse as Riker helps her into the bus.

"Ready, baby? It's time to take our daughter and go home." Riker said.

"Ready." Selena said as she kissed Riker. The whole family was on the bus waiting for Selena to come out. Shelby took the baby, so Selena can get settled on the bed and take a nap.

"We can take care of her while you and Riker get some sleep. Ya'll need it." Shelby said.

"Thank you Shelby. That's why I love you." Selena replied to her sister.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep." Shelby said as they took off for Washington D.C


End file.
